Kijuu Bakugo
Summary Kijuu is the future son of Bakugo and toga and was sent into the past by a mans quirk and in his timeline where the villains had won and izuku dies and pass's one for all to Kijuu making Kijuu the tenth holder of One For All. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A with 10%| low 7-C with 20%,25%| 7-C with 60%, higher with 100% Name: Kijuu Bakugo Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Hero-In-Training, Student, Bearer of One For All Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Power Bestowal (Can give One For All to other people), Shockwave Generation (Can fire compressed air blasts by focusing it with a finger flick), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Power Absorption (One For All cannot be forcibly taken by ingesting Kijuu's DNA), Can convert his sweat into a nitroglycerin-like liquid to generate powerful explosions), Able to blind opponents, Limited Flight via Explosions 'Potency]: Multi city block level (exploded a Nomus' head with a controlled explosion)| with one for all multi city block level (battled Katsuki Bakugo in the sports festival arc and won, knocked out muscular)| small town level '''with 20% and 25% (knocked out Kai Chisaki with new york Explosive smash and made a shock wave that went abound the town they were in, battled and hurt high-end, made a Magnitude 5.5 Earthquake after punching the ground, did this with one of his strongest explosions .)| '''town level (with 60%), higher (with 100%), higher with his strongest explosions (in any %) Speed: ''' '''Peak Human with Transonic reactions and combat speed| Supersonic (dodged a bullet like deku),Supersonic+ with 10% (shold be faster then Izuku Midoriya in full cowl 5%), at least Hypersonic+, likely High Hypersonic with 25%| Massively Hypersonic (with 60%), higher with 100% Lifting Strength: Class M, higher with 100% Striking Strength: Multi city block (Killed a Nomu and knocked out muscular)| Small town level with 25%| town level (with 60%) higher with 100% Durability: Multi city block level (took hits from numou and Shouto Todoroki in the sports festival arc tanked his from muscular.)| Small town level (with 20% and 25%)| town level (with 60%) higher with 100% Stamina: '''Extremely High. '''Range: '''Standard melee range, tens of meters with explosions, shockwave. '''Standard Equipment: '''Grenadier Bracers, a pair of gauntlets that store kijuu's sweat, allowing him to release even more powerful explosions by concentrating his power into a massive burst of flame and heat at his target upon pulling the pin. (his are smaller then bakugos), gloves that provide additional protection and support for his arms as well as metallic attachments mounted on top of his sneakers that protect his feet and improve his kicking power. '''Intelligence: High. he is a genius in the use of his Quirks, being able to perform subtle smart calculations and jump in the air with one for all then propel himself at high speeds while maintaining maneuverability with his explosions, made his own style witch mixs punchs with his explosions, he doesn't Hesitate in a battle and goes all out from the beginning and looks for weak spots and while battling Weaknesses: 'He has to keep himself hydrated and warm since he needs to sweat in order to produce his explosions, rendering him virtually powerless in extremely cold (he is training with todoroki to at lest make him more resident to this weakness) and dry conditions, Using 100% of One For All's power will break the bones of the limb it's used in, Suffers from PTSD and anything reminding him of his dad dieing gives him flash backs makeing him frozen in fear. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' '''"Explosion": Kijuu is able to convert his sweat into nitroglycerin to create explosions. The more Kijuu sweats, the stronger his explosions become. So far, the signature use of his Quirk is through his hands; usually between punches or to shroud his fist with explosive energy. He can't create explosions from any other part of his body. His most powerful Explosion so far (without the need of the Grenadier Bracers) was able to completely cancel out bakugos Howitzer Impact, knocking him down onto the ground at the same time and caused a shock wave that was felt throughout the stadium. *'Blast Rush Turbo:' kijuu throws his hands back and then causes an explosion in his palms, to propel himself. *'Stun Grenade:' Kijuu creates a sphere of light with his hands to blind opponents. *'AP Shot:' Kijuu forms a circle on the palm of his outstretched hand and then fires an explosion through the circle, which creates a concentrated blast beam. By focusing his the path of his explosions into a single point instead of around his whole palm, Kijuu creates a concentrated blast with reduced area of impact, but with enough power to successfully pierce even solid concrete. He also has a rapid-fire version of this move, with decreased power in order to deal less severe damage to other humans. *'One For All:' Kijuu's Quirk gives him access to stockpiled power of the nine wielders before him, granting him an enormous boost in strength and speed and the power of his quirk is boosted also. He has superhuman speed, improved reflexes, and great durability to the level of Adult Izuku, kijuu has shown to be able to adequately control a small percentage of One For All's power, using it to increase his strength, speed, and agility, quirk, durability. However, if Kijuu doesn't disperse One For All across his body evenly, his limbs can be extremely damaged from the strength of his movements. In addition, the spirits of the previous bearers reside within him, allowing them to take limited control over kijuu's body to help him break out of mind control. *'Detroit Smash:' Kijuu he does what deku does, but instead of smashing his fist into the ground like All Might, instead of throws an uppercut to release the power upward like Deku, kijuu Punch's the enemy he battling with a left hook. *'Delaware Smash:' Focusing One for All's power into two of his fingers, he releases a tremendous amount of concentrated force at the cost of breaking those two fingers. It was also powerful enough to push back the high end nomu. *'One For All Full Cowl:' This technique allows him to activate up to 60% (Previously 10% which was then improved to 20%, 25%) of One For All throughout his body, letting the power course and flow through him instead of concentrating it in one location. Activating this technique gives him enhanced strength, speed, and agility, durability. It also prevents him from breaking his bones whenever he uses One For All. *'Shoot Style:' A variation Made by kijuu developed to address the problem of his increasingly damaged arms and which this timeline deku copyed, he channels the power of One For All primarily into his legs and lower torso, enabling him to use their naturally greater power to improve his striking strength and mobility by kicking his opponents and because of his acrobatic abilities he can do back flips and kick people using his explosions to make it hurt more. *'St. Louis Smash:' Kijuu leaps with explosions to go higher up into the air before swinging around to deliver a spinning roundhouse kick to his opponent's face. *'One For All 60%:' kijuu uses 60% of One For All's full power and distributes it throughout his body, giving him an even greater power and speed boost, durability. While it won't cause his bones to break, it does put immense strain on kijuu's body, causing him great pain to the point that it feels like his bones are on the verge of breaking. *'Manchester Smash:' Kijuu leaps with a explosion into the air and flips forward to bring down an axe kick upon his opponent. *'New York Explosive Smash': Kijuu forms a fist then punchs his foes with a punch fused with a explosion *'Florida smash': kijuu knees the enemy up into the air with a powerful knee, kijuu use his explosions to boost his knee (Most of these moves he was got by learning from izuku or Bakugo) Key: Without One For All | 10% | 20% to 25% | 60% | 100% triva Kijuui's name is composed of hope (き), 10 '''(じゅう), his last name is bakugo he is 5'2 his birthday is may 23rd Others '''Notable Victories: Spider-Man 2099 (both were low 7-C) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:My Hero Academia Characters Category:Fanfiction Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Air Users Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Brawlers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Knife Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7